Jimbei
Jimbei (ジンベエ, Jinbē), alias First Son of the Sea is a whale shark mermen, the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, who attained the Warlord title eleven years ago. His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Warlords of the Sea. However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc. He renounced his Warlord title at the Battle of Navyford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Mermen Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to he and the Whitebeard Pirates having unfinished business with Big Mam and her Big Mom Pirates; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and ask to join his crew. His current bounty is over 400,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese) Jimbei is a large (301 cm. (9'8") in height) blue whale shark mermen with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the Oni. His yellow eyebrows and grey sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye which he obtained sometime between Otohime's assassination and meeting Ace. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, colored grey, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of black hair on his chin with a slight green hue. This topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half way to a light color concentrated at the back of his head. He kept his chin clean-shaven before joining the Sun Pirates, after which it gradually grew out over time. His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a mermen, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His pale and pinkish gills are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale red coat, he appears to be wearing a Coral colored traditional Japanese clothing called a jinbei covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist. His birthday is April 2nd, age is 44. As Jimbei's pattern changes over time: he wore a karakusa and later a floral design during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates; he wore square designs during his debut and a plain one after the Battle of Navyford. Four years ago, when fighting against Ace, he wore a black gi instead with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it. Two years after the war, while waiting for Luffy at the Sea Forest, his jinbei has leaf-patterns. For footwear, he appears to wear simple sandals on his webbed feet. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the center of his chest. He wore a Neptune Army uniform while he was serving as a soldier. During Otohime's funeral, Jimbei wore a suit. When Jimbei was younger. he was seen with light hair wearing a tattered gi practicing his Fishman Karate. He already has a black belt at this age. Gallery Category:Mermen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sun Pirates Category:Warlords of the Sea Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Mermen Karate Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Martial Artists